YuGiOh!: Soap Opera
by IglooFire
Summary: Yugi and the gang move into Kaiba Corp Commons, a new apartment complex. Things change for our characters as they're ivnited to a banquet and everyone starts pairing over and relationships form.


Part 1

:at the new apartment complex, Kaiba Corp Commons:

Mokuba: Welcome to Kaiba Corp Commons. How may I help you?

Joey: Hey, Mokuba! Long time, no see!

Mokuba: Joey! What're you doing here?

Joey: Me, Yugi, and Tristan are rentin' an apa'tment togetha'.

Mokuba: Cool. I'm sure Seto will be…happy.

Joey: Kaiba? What does he do here?

Mokuba: He's the landlord of Kaiba Corp Commons. I'm just working here.

Joey: Cool. So can ya get us a room?

Mokuba: What are you looking for rent pay…?

:scene change, Téa's house:

Mai: Téa, I've been thinking. We're friends, right?

Téa: I guess. Why?

Mai: I thought, since we're such good friends, that we could be roomies.

Téa: Why do you want me to be your roommate?

Mai: Because, Téa, I need to have someone help me pay rent.

Téa: Ok. Where's your apartment?

Mai: I live in Kaiba Corp Commons. Apartment C-2. Luckily, Mokuba gave me a good deal.

Téa: Let's go now.

Mai: Jump in my car; I'll drive you.

:scene change, Kaiba Corp Commons, lobby:

Joey: Ok, guys, we got everythin'.

Rebecca: Hey Yugi:hugs Yugi:

Yugi: (awkwardly) Hi Rebecca. What are you doing here?

Rebecca: My Grandpa thought an apartment would be good for me for studying and stuff.

Yugi: That's nice. :Serenity enters:

Serenity: Hey, Joey!

Joey: Serenity! What are you doin' here?

Serenity: I just got a roommate. I'm moving into Kaiba Corp Commons.

Joey: Great!

Tristan: _REALLY_ great!

Joey: (annoyed) Down, Tristan. So Serenity, what's ye'r roommate like:Mai, Téa enter:

Mai: Hey Joey!

Joey: Hey Mai! Hey Téa! Oh…I get it! Mai an' Téa are ye'r roommates!

Mai:looks at Joey: No…

Serenity: No, Joey. :looks over to door: There's my roommate now:Duke enters:

Duke: Hey Serenity.

Joey: Hey Duke.

Duke: Hey Joey. So Serenity, do you wanna get settled?

Joey: (angry/annoyed) Get _what_?

Serenity: Duke's my roommate.

Joey: (yelling) He's _what_?

Tristan: Aw, man.

Duke: …Yeah. Come on, Serenity.

Joey:steps in front of Duke: Hold it, Dukie-boy. Ye'r not gonna be Serenity's roommate!

Serenity: (angry) Joey!

Joey: Sorry, Serenity, it's not gonna happen!

Mai: Joey. Leave her alone.

Joey: Mai! You know what Duke is like:Mai glares at him: (to Serenity) We'll talk later. :Duke and Serenity exit:

Tristan: How could you let him do that?

Joey: If I actually thought you cared at all about Serenity's well being, rather dan da fact Duke got her before you did, I'd totally care about what you were sayin'. :to himself: I have to get Duke out of here.

Mai: Joey, Serenity can handle herself. She looks up to me, doesn't she?

Yugi: Uh…come on, Joey. Let's get the rest of our bags.

:scene change, Joey's apartment:

Joey: (thinking) How could I let dis happen?

Tristan: (thinking) How could I let this happen?

Joey: (thinking) Dere's no way I'm lettin' my little sista stay with a guy like Duke.

Tristan: (thinking) There's no way I'm letting my future girlfriend stay with a guy like Duke.

Joey: (thinking) I wonder what der doin'…

Tristan: (thinking) I wonder what they're doing…

Joey: (thinking) If that guy thinks he can mess with Serenity, he's got anotha thing comin'!

Tristan: (thinking) If that guy thinks he can mess with Serenity, he's got another thing coming!

Joey: (thinking) He's probly all ova her by now!

Tristan: (thinking) He's probably all over her by now!

Joey/Tristan: (out-loud) I'm goin' out:leaves for Serenity's apartment:

:scene change, Serenity's apartment front door:

(from inside) Serenity: Come on, Duke. You know you want to. Come and take me. I dare you.

Duke: Only because you asked me to. I'll set this right beside yours.

Serenity:giggles: Duke!

Duke: I'll lay on top of you and—

Joey/Tristan: Serenity:Joey and Tristan bust open the door to find Duke and Serenity playing checkers:

Duke: King me!

Serenity: Joey?

Duke: Tristan? What are you doing here?

Joey:chuckles nervously: Well, heh heh. Me an' Tristan were just here to…

Tristan: …to check the walls.

Joey: (skeptically) Da walls?

Tristan: The walls, Joey.

Joey: (playing along) Right, 'cause Kaiba said der was…an infestation.

Duke: Of what?

Tristan: Um…well…the rare…Yugoslavian…woodworm.

Joey: Yeah. Very rare. Very dangerous. :knocks on walls: Yup. It's good here. C'mon, Tristan.

Tristan: Uh…yeah. Bye, Serenity…Duke.

:scene change, next day, Burgerpalooza:

Mai:laughs: You barged into her room and she was just playing checkers? That's great!

Téa: Don't you think you're a little paranoid?

Tristan: What were we s'posed to think?

Mai: Maybe that you should trust your little sister?

Joey: I trust Serenity. It's Duke I don't trust.

Yugi: C'mon Joey. Duke may be sleazy, but you gotta trust people sometimes. At least he'd never hurt Serenity.

Tristan: Neither would I:Joey snorts, Mokuba enters:

Mokuba: Hey guys. I thought I'd find you here! Pegasus' is inviting you guys to a big banquet next Saturday.

Tristan: Awesome!

Mokuba: Uh…actually, "you" as in Mai, Joey, Yugi, and Duke.

Tristan: What?

Mokuba: Duelists only. Sorry, Tristan.

Yugi: What's it for?

Mokuba: It's a Duel Monsters thing. There'll be awards and stuff.

Rebecca: Are you and your brother going?

Mokuba: Seto miss a chance to be recognized for something? Hardly.

Mai:looks at Téa, Téa and Mai get up: Later, guys.

Joey: Where're ya goin'?

Mai: There's a banquet in less than a week. Where do you think we're going:everyone looks blank: The mall, of course:Téa and Mai exit:

Rebecca: I'm gonna go too. :exits:

Tristan: Do you think Duke'll go with Serenity?

Joey: Duke's probly asked 'er by now.

Tristan: Hmmm…you're probably right.

Joey: What about you, Yuge?

Yugi: What about me?

Joey: Who're ya goin' wid?

Yugi: I'm not sure.

Tristan: Why don't you ask Téa?

Yugi:snorts: Yeah, right.

Joey: Why not?

Yugi: She'd never go out with me.

Joey: What? She totally likes ya.

Yugi: She only likes me for my alter ego.

Tristan: If that wasn't true, I'd totally think that sounded weird. Why don't you go with Mai:Joey looks annoyed:

Yugi: Well, Joey's gonna ask her, because he's a duelist. Right?

Joey: Uh…yup.

Tristan: What about that Egyptian chick? You know, Marik's sister…Isis or something.

Yugi: Ishizu? I can't go with her.

Joey: I know! How about Rebecca? You're, like, da same height.

Yugi: Do I have any other choice?

Tristan: No, not really. Boy, this is a male-dominated show.

Yugi: Fine. I'll go ask her.

:scene change, Rebecca's apartment:

Yugi: (to himself) Ok…relax. She likes you. :knocks on door, Rebecca answers:

Rebecca: Oh, hey Yugi.

Yugi: Do you wanna go with me to Pegasus' banquet?

Rebecca: Wow…um…that's really sweet of you, but I'm going with Mokuba.

Yugi: (surprised) Really…what luck…for you.

:scene change, Joey's apartment:

Tristan: So Yugi, how'd it go?

Yugi: How can I not get a date? I'm the number one duelist in the world; I have a TV show, a spin-off series, two series of books, an alter ego, a line of toys, and tons of merchandise! Yet, I cannot find one girl to go with me to Pegasus' banquet!

Tristan: Don't worry about it.

Yugi: Easy for you to say.

:scene change, Mai's apartment:

Joey:knocks on door, Mai answers:

Mai: Joey!

Joey: Hey, Mai. Are ya goin' ta Pegasus' banquet…dingy?

Mai: Of course.

Joey: Since we're both goin', how 'bout we go togetha?

Mai: Are you asking me out?

Joey: Well…I'm not askin' ya out "per se."

Mai:smirking: Well, if you're not asking me out, then I might not have any reason to go with you.

Joey: So is dat a no?

Mai: A no to what?

Joey: Ta what I was askin' ya.

Mai: Do you mean asking me out or inviting me to go?

Joey: What's the diff'rence?

Mai: If you were inviting me, we'd be going as friends. If you were asking me out, we'd be dating.

Joey: So will ya?

Mai: Will I what?

Joey: Will ya go wit me?

Mai: As friends or as a date?

Joey: (annoyed) I don't care!

Mai: Then neither do I.

Joey: So are ya goin' with me?

Mai: As friends or dating?

Joey: (yelling) Ugh! Will ya jus' go wid me ta Pegasus' banquet!

Mai: (calmly) Yes.

Joey: (calmly) Okay.

:scene change, Joey's apartment:

Yugi: Yeah. It was really weird. He kept making business analogies. It was crazy. But, of course, I… :Joey enters:

Joey: I got a date!

Tristan: Nice one, man.

:scene change, the next day, Mai's apartment:

Yugi: Ok. Just relax. She's just a girl…. Better be safe :morphs into Yami:knocks on door, Mai opens it:  
Mai:surprised: Yugi? What's up?

Yugi: Is Téa here?

Mai: Sure. (singsong) Téa! Yugi's here!

Téa: Oh…hey, Yugi.

Yugi: Téa…I was wondering. Would you like to go to Pegasus' banquet …with me?

Téa: Um…I guess so.

Yugi: Cool. So, I'll pick you up. We can ride with Duke and Serenity.

Téa: Ok.


End file.
